


Veto Rights

by claimedbydaryl



Series: seventy year love story [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and i am a horrible person, and i have never used the word "sex" more in a body of writing, let's just say the sexual tension is very much resolved, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimedbydaryl/pseuds/claimedbydaryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-linear sequel to Secret Spy And Soldier Shenanigans.</p><p>Prompt: The Avengers (but mainly Clint and Nat) veto Steve and Bucky having sex in communal areas. An increasingly frustrated Bucky soon takes matters into his owns hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veto Rights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Is there a limit to how long you can exercise bragging rights over setting up the two biggest idiots this side of the century?” Sam asked, following Clint down one of the many never-ending halls of Stark’s tower.

“One”—Clint held up a finger—“when I am given plausible reason to stop, I will. Two”—another finger—“I have yet to be presented with any plausible reason, especially when Steve and Bucky continue to indulge in their newfound ability to have the loudest sex known to mankind. And three”—another defiant finger—“you have no idea how much fun it is, Bird Bro.”

“I can only imagine,” Sam mused quietly.

Clint remained silent for a moment longer—which was a feat in its own—before speaking again, “And thank you for testing my new bow out too, man. Really. No one was willing to join me on my ridiculously fun experiments following the events of the last one.”

Sam’s smile was wry. “What did happen last time?”

“That’s a matter of national security, Wilson—” Clint stopped on his tracks as he pushed open the armoury door to reveal the sight that would perpetually burn deep inside his brain.

Because there, in stark view amongst the vast collection of weapons that weren’t strictly meant to exist, was Steve and Bucky. Not just the astoundingly wholesome, they’re-so-in-love-it-hurts kind of Steve and Bucky, but the very, very naked, sweaty, groaning kind of Steve and Bucky. In plain view, barely more than five feet from Sam and Clint, standing so close they could practically see the fine sheen of sweat glistening on their bare skin.

The two clothed men in the room were too stunned to form coherent sentences, unable to move, wondering how in God’s green earth Steve or Bucky had thought it was a good idea to have sex in an obviously communal area. Or how they hadn’t noticed them standing there in the _open fucking doorway that connected to the public hall outside_.

“Get out,” Bucky grated roughly, pulling Steve’s golden head into the crook of his neck—to keep him from seeing Sam or Clint, or to urge him on, no one will ever know. His legs hitched higher on Steve’s waist, the action followed by an obscene noise that had Sam desperately wishing he’d never, _ever_ passed Steve one brisk morning in D.C.

Clint opened his mouth to either voice his protest or make a snarky comment, but Sam’s hand on his elbow halted him, already tugging the archer out of the room.

“Don’t encourage them,” Sam pleaded once the door was firmly closed, “please.”

Clint stared helplessly at the door. “But I made that happen,” he replied, somewhere between chastised, horrified and amused. “They’re only like that because of me—and maybe Nat too.”

“That’s all fine and dandy, but man, I really think—” The end of Sam’s sentence was drowned out by the almost pornographic sound of a deep, throaty moan that spurred the man into motion, saying hurriedly, “Okay, time to go! We really shouldn’t have been standing there, let’s go, let’s go—”

The news of Steve’s and Bucky’s sexcapades travelled throughout the tower like wildfire. The first time the pair in question walked into the commons room following Clint’s spirited re-enactment of his and Sam’s chance encounter with cruel fate, Tony began a slow, dramatic clap that earnt him a slap on the upside of the head from Pepper. Steve’s answer was restricted to a furious blush across his cheeks and Bucky’s to an exceedingly self-satisfied grin.

And it was all fun and games and penis innuendoes until it became a recurrent, and somewhat unwelcome, occurrence amidst the daily lives of the ragtag bunch of superheroes.

Nat was the second to witness the spectacle that was rapidly gaining speed as an urban legend.

Calmly walking into the expansive gym with a slim bag slung over her shoulder and hair tied back in a neat ponytail, Nat was rendered speechless. The Black Widow—a highly trained assassin in all aspects that counted—almost faltered at glimpsing the two men writhing together on the floor of sparring mats halfway across the room. Her gaze slid to the side on the notion of offering some sort of privacy before she realised the room had _floor-to-ceiling mirrors_.

Nat sighed lengthily. “Really? A sparring match combined with enough simmering sexual tension to level Manhattan?” The situation didn’t even deign one ounce of her mirth. “How original, boys.”

Steve reeled back at the sound of Nat’s voice, colouring a disturbing shade of red under her glare, even with Bucky’s legs hooked over his shoulders and his own hand entwined in the brunet’s hair. Bucky paused for a moment, shocked, before smirking in the true fashion of Bucky Barnes, reminiscent of his pants-charming days.

With a chiding shake of her head, Nat dismissed the two of them as a mother would her children. But when she exited the room with a decidedly nonchalant grace, her lips were curved in an oddly fond smile.

It quickly became an issue—especially after Tony walked in on them in his laboratory, and then Bruce in his, and also Thor on the rooftop on his ill-timed return from Asgard. Agent Hill almost pulled a gun on them in what Steve and Bucky thought was an abandoned conference room, Pepper defended them up until they knocked one of her prized vases over in an effort to get naked in the shortest amount of time possible, and Rhodey vowed never to return to New York after witnessing them in a positon—literally—that only two very bendy contortionists could achieve.

And so one night, Steve and Bucky were ordered to sit down before an armada of superheroes, soldiers, spies and scientists. Their collective expressions of bewildered fear were downright hilarious considering their apparent lack of respect for whoever might be in close proximity to their very public displays of affection.

“We decided to veto you two having sex in communal areas—it's because of me you're even having sex at all,” Clint said resolutely, hands on his hips, “so get a room!”

“But—” Bucky started weakly.

“We had a vote.” Nat interrupted coolly. “It was unanimous.”

Steve mumbled his acquiescence in his flustered embarrassment, but Bucky was far less complaint.

“It’s not like we’re hurting anyone!” Bucky exclaimed later in the safety of their shared floor, frantically pacing in front of the couch Steve was seated on. “A little physical exertion is healthy, y’know? And it’s not like they didn’t expect us to keep ninety years of sexual repression just bottled up. It’s practically inhumane.”

“Buck,” Steve said softly, leaning forward to reach for the other man’s hand. Bucky offered him a tired smile before sitting on the coffee table opposite Steve, their knees knocking together and fingers tightly interlocked. “Maybe a little… decorum isn’t too bad a thing.”

“What’s the point of being able to touch you when I can’t even do it outside a heavily secured apartment?” Bucky argued, no real heat behind his words.

“And if you can only touch me in a heavily secured apartment, then why not utilise it?” Steve teased, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head in one swift movement.

Bucky’s answering grin was predatory.

The veto remained a firm fixture of tower lifestyle for a reasonable amount time. Bucky claimed he was suffering from an intentional and unfair act of sexual repression. Steve settled for small touches to Bucky’s knee and arm and back in public, kissing his forehead and cheek between narrowed-eyed glares.

The extended Avengers team were relatively appeased following the blessed lack of public affection between the super soldiers. Although Bucky’s sexual frustration increasingly grew and grew until he was forced into taking action. The aid of Earth’s mightiest heroes was required one fateful day, and Steve was coerced into leaving Bucky behind on the grounds of unstable mental health—which really needed to be reassessed since he had long since abandoned his Winter Soldier identity.

However, it didn’t seem to stop Bucky appearing on the battlefield, fully kitted in his black combat gear, sans the domino mask in favour of dark war paint smeared across his eyes.

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed, wiping at the thick swipe of grit and blood patterning his brow. “I thought we agreed you'd wait a bit before being sent back onto the field?”

In reply, Bucky’s fingers slid around the smooth column of Steve’s neck to pull him in for a quick, reassuring kiss before saying, "Yeah, gimme a sec,” he said, “I just gotta save Clint and Nat so they'll stop all the fucking veto. If I save their lives then we're even.”

"You think getting us together is on par with saving someone's life? That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me, Buck.” Steve said dramatically, his uniformed arm clutched to his chest—but Bucky could identify the underlying thread of truth. Steve continued, “In fact, it's not a big battle,”—he lied, it totally was a big battle—“the others will be fine, let's go have some great sex in the nearest communal area."

Now, Steve hadn’t realised he wasn’t just speaking to Bucky, but directly to everyone else connected to his communication line. So, the both of them were not prepared in the slightest when the small device in Steve’s ear crackled to life, Clint’s voice flooding the still air with, “VETO!”

Bucky sighed deeply, resting his forehead against Steve’s in defeat.

“We almost had it, hey?” Steve prompted amidst the carnage of battle.

“Yeah, we almost did—”

Bucky was interrupted by a string of frantic calls for back-up, and he flashed Steve a fleeting grin before running in the general direction of the firefight, asking for Clint and Nat’s whereabouts and issuing orders for imminent aerial coverage.

No less than ten minutes later Steve heard the sound of Clint’s defeat over comms: “Okay, so you saved our lives. Fuck. We lose veto privileges.”

Nat’s disembodied voice followed soon after: “We need to start an Avenger-wide initiative to one up good deeds in order to get veto rights. It’s the only way.”

However, Fury soon won that privilege by default, somehow.

“How does he even win by default, he doesn’t even live here—” Bucky’s tirade was cut short by the sudden, ominous sound of a fluttering cape, alerting the two super soldiers to Director Fury’s intimidatingly stealthy presence.

“I don’t win by default,” death incarnate said, “I win because I have access to all security footage in this tower and beyond, and what I’ve seen can go viral in ten seconds if I merely say the word.”

Bucky blanched a disturbing shade of white. “So you’ve seen—”

“If you’re alluding to the elevator incident, Sergeant Barnes, then yes.” Fury turned his frightening attention to the very shaken-looking blond man. “And Captain Rogers, whatever preconceived opinions I’ve had concerning your wholesome, all-American image have been utterly destroyed after _skimming_ through all seventy-six minutes of that particular footage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://diggitydamnsebastianstan.tumblr.com/) if you dare, kids


End file.
